


Moving Forward

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, or he tries at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: After returning from the dead, Bruce has a lot that he needs to adjust to. He's not sure he's entirely ready to let Tim go off on his own just yet, but he doesn't know how to bring his son back. As usual, it comes back to bite him.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> The last contest prize I did for Blood in the Water which I never got around to posting. This was a fun subject to explore.

Coming back from the dead was not easy work. A lot had happened while Bruce was ‘dead’, and it was taking him a while to figure everything out. Of course there was Damian, his blood son and his new Robin, who demanded much of his attention outright, but Bruce also had to adjust to Tim’s new status as Red Robin.

It wasn't that he was unhappy with this development; Bruce couldn't be prouder of Tim for striking out on his own, given the circumstances, but it saddened Bruce that Red Robin seemed determined to be a solo act, and didn’t work with Batman often if he could help it. Bruce had gone through something similar when Dick had first moved on and become Nightwing, but Dick had been nearly an adult when he struck out on his own. Tim was barely more than a teenager, and it was starting to fray at Bruce’s nerves.

“Red Robin, there’s a bank robbery in process on the corner of Fifth and Parkway, are you in the area?” Batman asked through the comm.

“No,” Red Robin replied, sounding out of breath. “I’m dealing with something in Chinatown right now.”

“Sounds serious. Need an assist?” Batman asked. The bank robbery was just a run of the mill break-in, it could wait.

“I’m fine,” Red Robin said, then grunted in pain. “I’ll report in at the end of the night, Red Robin out,” he said before disconnecting the line. Bruce was tempted to call back, make sure everything was fine, but he had to trust Tim would make the best decision.

Apparently, his trust was misplaced. At the end of the night, Red Robin finally made it back to the Cave, bloodied and bruised and barely holding himself up.

“I thought you said you had it handled,” Bruce said, getting up to help Tim over to the medbay.

“I did,” Tim said, groaning as he was placed on the exam table. “I handled it.”

“This doesn’t look ‘handled’ to me,” Bruce said, wincing as they managed to get the body armor off of Tim’s torso. He was a mosaic of bruises and cuts, some of which were in various stages of healing. This hadn’t just been from tonight, but many nights.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Tim insisted, “I can take care of myself.”

Bruce frowned. “I think the condition you’re in says otherwise,” he said, “Take some time off Tim, get some rest,  _ heal _ a little.”

“That’s alright,” Tim said, “I’ll be fine.”

“That wasn't a request Tim,” Bruce said sternly, “You’re going to take some time off.”

Tim looked up at Bruce, incredulousness and annoyance mixing on his face. “What, you’re  _ grounding _ me?” he asked.

“If that’s what it takes to make you rest, then yes, I’m grounding you,” Bruce said, “No patrol, no cases, no crime fighting of any kind, for two weeks.”

Tim grumbled. “You can’t  _ ground _ me,” he said, “I’m an emancipated adult.”

“You are  _ seventeen _ and I can and  _ am _ grounding you Tim,” Bruce said, trying not to get frustrated.

“I don’t even live in this house anymore,” Tim shouted, “You can’t control me.”

“I’m not  _ trying _ to control you Tim,” Bruce said, irritation bubbling up in his voice despite his best intentions. “I’m trying to be your  _ father _ .”

Maybe it was the pain, or the exhaustion, it could have been any number of things making Tim cranky and bitter. Tim huffed and crossed his arms, sinking back into the exam table and looking away from Bruce. “Well,  _ that’s _ a change of pace, isn’t it?” he scoffed.

Bruce’s voice froze in his throat, the words cutting him down to his heart. “Just… just get some rest Tim,” he said quietly. Tim looked up, but Bruce was already leaving the medbay.

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes, wishing he wasn’t such an  _ idiot _ , and finished fixing himself up. He debated for a while on whether or not to leave for the Nest or just spend the night in the Manor. The thought of trying to ride a motorcycle across the city right now made Tim’s bruises scream in protest. With a groan, Tim got up from the table and slowly made his way upstairs. He could leave early in the morning, before anyone else was up to try and stop him.

* * *

 

Bruce couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t uncommon for him, but it was usually due to a case or something going on in the city. Now his cause for unrest was one of his own children, which also wasn't so uncommon; when his children were hurt or sick, sleep would elude him until they were better. Now all he could think about was Tim, and his words to him in the Cave. Had he really been neglecting Tim so much? It had seemed like such a short time ago that they had been so close.

Then again, it  _ had _ been such a short time ago; it had barely been a year since Tim was his Robin, and it had maybe been two years tops since he’d adopted Tim as his legal son. Of course he’d known the boy since he was thirteen, had been mentoring him and helping take care of him for years, but that wasn’t the same as being his father. Tim had learned to look after himself far sooner than any child should have to, necessity and neglect forcing him to mature beyond his years, and now he was on his own again, taking care of himself when he shouldn’t have to.

Bruce wanted to think that it wasn't entirely his fault. He was still trying to catch up on what had happened over the course of his being gone, as well as adjusting to the changes that had happened. But Bruce could only let that be an excuse for so long. After a while, he had to take responsibility.

This in mind, Bruce spent the night trying to come up with a way to make it up to Tim, to no avail. By the time Bruce gave up and stopped pacing in his study, it was morning.

Sighing and rubbing his tired eyes, Bruce wandered down to the kitchen to brew some coffee. He was so focussed on his task that he didn't notice that the smell of coffee in his head was actually real until he turned the corner and found Tim already in the kitchen, fully dressed and waiting for the pot to finish brewing.

_ Shit _ , Bruce thought. “You’re up early,” he said.

Tim looked up; he looked tired and pale, even after a long night’s rest. Bruce could see the bruises peeking out from his shirt collar and his sleeves. His left hand had bandages across the knuckles. Bruce wanted to tell him to head upstairs and get some more sleep.

“I was going to head back to the Nest for a bit,” Tim said, “Get a little bit of cleaning done before I went in to Wayne Tech.”

Bruce frowned, but before he could say anything, Tim held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I solemnly swear that I’ll take it easy. I’m not even planning on going out on patrol tonight. I won’t even work on any cases.”

Another time, Bruce might have let that be the end of it, he might have called it a win and not pushed Tim any further. But the words from last night chased themselves around Bruce’s head like a neurotic dog after it’s own tail. He couldn't let things go, not this time.

“You could always stay here,” Bruce said, “No one’s kicking you out.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” he asked.

Bruce thought about Damian, who was still sleeping upstairs, and about how Tim had been practically forced out of the Cave when Dick had chosen his new Robin, about how Bruce hadn’t been there to stop any of it. “I’m sure,” Bruce said firmly, “This is still your home Tim.”

Tim looked up at Bruce again, as though surprised by his claims. Bruce steeled himself and strode forward, putting his hand gently on Tim’s shoulder, mindful of the bruises he knew were there. Even for his light touch, Tim still winced slightly, telling Bruce more than enough about how badly Tim was hurting.

“I know things have been strange since I got back Tim,” he said, “But I want you to know that this will always be your home, and I will always be your father. I’m not trying to restrict your freedoms, or keep you here against your will. You're a young man now and you need your space, I understand that.” He let go of Tim’s shoulder and gripped his chin, gently tilting his face up to look Bruce in the eyes. “But I want you to know that no matter what happens, how old you get, or what you're doing with your life, you will  _ always _ be my son, and I will always worry about you.”

Tim looked up at Bruce, seeming to search Bruce’s eyes for something. Whatever he found made Tim tear up slightly and drop his gaze, scrubbing at his eyes furiously. Bruce was suddenly struck by the fact that Tim was  _ seventeen _ , barely more than a child, and had gone through so much in such a short amount of time. Only  _ five years _ had passed since a little thirteen year old Tim had shown up on his doorstep, demanding that Bruce take a Robin, and then stepping into the role himself when Bruce wouldn't cooperate. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tim, pulling him close and burying his fingers into his hair, cradling Tim to his chest.

“It’s alright Tim,” he soothed, “I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.”

Tim was tense for all of a second before he flung his arms around Bruce, clinging to his chest. Little hiccupy sobs escaped once in a while as Tim tried to stifle his crying into Bruce’s shirt. Bruce rocked him gently and shushed him, stroking his hair and holding him close.

Eventually Tim calmed, pulling back and rubbing his eyes, sniffling a little. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Bruce said, plucking a napkin off the counter and gently patting Tim’s face dry. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I’ve left you alone for too long. You shouldn’t have to feel like you have to everything on your own.”

Tim took the napkin from Bruce and blew his nose. “It’s fine, I know you're busy,” he said, “I’m used to taking care of myself.”

Bruce’s stomach clenched. How many times had Tim used that excuse for Jack, justifying being left alone to his own devices when he should have been given all the attention in the world because Jack was just ‘too busy’ for him? Bruce leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tim’s head, wishing he could make the hurt go away.

“Let’s take today off,” Bruce suggested, “Do something together, just me and you.”

“Really?” Tim asked, looking up, a spark of hope in his eyes.

“Sure,” Bruce said, “We can do whatever you like.”

Tim brightened some more before his brow furrowed. “What about Damian? He—”

“Can learn to share,” Bruce said, wrapping his arm around Tim’s shoulders, “Today can be just you and me. Just some father and son time, alright?”

Tim smiled and leaned into Bruce’s side. “Alright,” he said, finally relaxing.

Bruce smiled and pressed another kiss to Tim’s forehead, enjoying the quiet of the morning with his son. The coffee maker beeped as it finished brewing and Bruce moved before Tim could. Bruce carefully poured out two cups of coffee, preparing Tim’s the exact way he preferred it and handing it to him. Tim smiled and sipped it as Bruce finished preparing his own. They sat down at the kitchen island together and talked for a while, about all the things that had happened while Bruce was gone.

It was different, after everything that had happened, there was no way it wouldn’t be, but that didn’t mean they couldn't make it work. Things changed, that was just the way the world worked, and they had to change with it. Tim was no longer his Robin, but that didn't mean he wasn’t Bruce’s son.  _ That _ was something Bruce was certain would  _ never _ change, no matter what happened.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [tumblr](https://mishaberrywrites.tumblr.com)!


End file.
